Forum:Fable Answers
}}} The Fable Answers section seems to be being used by newcomers as a playground. This not only defeats the purpose of this section but it brings the integrity of the whole site down along with it. My original suggestion was going to be to close down the unanswered question portion of the site in order to prepare (start with a clean slate) for the upcoming release of Fable: The Journey. On second thought I believe I have a gentler and more user friendly way of improving this situation. I would propose that instead of directing newcomers to "ASK" a question that the "Search this Q & A site" be given more prominence and allow users to search for their answer using key words and phrases.That's probably how they found this site anyway. I feel many people are looking for a quick answer and moving on. This world is obsessed with instant gratification, why should we try to fight it. They can still be directed to the unanswered question entry box if they cannot find what they want to know:using for example "If you cannot find your question already asked then enter it here. Make sure you phrase it as a question." I leave it open for discussion and look forward to your comments.Sincerely Garry Damrau(talk) 07:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately it's not that simple. Since Fable Answers and the rest of the Fable Wiki are part of Wikia, we are bound by their page layouts and Terms of Use, and the Ask a Question box is always more prominent than the Search box. The only thing I can change is the text above the Ask box (but I can't put any links into it). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've put in a new message above the Ask box using your suggestion, so we will see if that makes any difference. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to agree with the points made by Garry Damrau about the situation. Some people seem to quickly type in the and create a new question which, in more cases than not, they actually want to search the site for that question. The few lines of text added by you Enodoc will be of great help to prevent this problem from recurring so often but we just have to wait and see how it turns out. WikiaWizard 20:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I guess I should be glad that children have a place to play instead of trying to edit the articles. One minor thing though, maybe the words "find the answer to your question" could be "see if your question has already been answered". You should know I'm not trying to nitpick but just looking for ways to improve the site.--Garry Damrau(talk) 09:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I think that works better. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It may be too soon to tell but it seems that more of the questions lately have been phrased as questions and some posers are referring to which game also. Since WikiaWizard and I have been fielding questions lately it might help to see what they think.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think I agree with you there. After the little notice has been placed on the Main Page, the number of new questions being asked seems to have slowed almost completly compared to the number of them being asked daily in the past. I see about 5 or so a day now compared to the 20+ questions being asked everyday, most of them already on Fable Answers. This has also greatly helped make clearing up the Un-answered Questions faster and more effective than before. Now, I have another suggestion for this which I would like to propose to add to the recent changes. As many of the questions seem to be similar and ask things such as "How do I get...weapon?", "How many..." and "Where can I find...", would creating some sort of Frequently Asked Questions page to Fable Answers be benificial to reduce the number of repeat questions? It could be placed on the Main Page and have a line of text above a link which says something like "Many of your questions may have already been asked by other Fable users. Why don't you search for them using the search box or check out the FAQ and see if your question is already there?". WikiaWizard 04:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :That does exist in some form already, as the Top Questions list on the main page and connected list. It would be good to expand that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know the reason why, but the Answers section has attracted some very knowledgeable contributors as of late. WikiaWizard and Azaelia Silmarwen have done wonders there and I have seen other new contributors grace us with their knowledge of Fable I, II, and III. I have made many new friends, playing Fable III and a little Fable II, on-line. Maybe word is getting around, about this site, because of that. It is amazing to me to look at the list of un-answered questions and see less than two full pages of 200 questions each. WOW that is awesome. Keep up the good work whoever reads this. "Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow." Garry Damrau(talk) 09:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) As of this posting Fable Answers has only 30 un-answered questions and being less than 0.5% shows up as 0%. I wish I could take credit for this but I really can't. The contributions of an amazing person (User:Azaelia Silmarwen) who came from nowhere and took off like a rocket, should really be recognized. I gave her a little help when she first came on board and she ran with it. Even when she did not know the answer she was tagging questions. I'd be willing to bet she taught herself a lot of the answers by using her own time and doing the research that posers should have done themselves. I may joke around sometimes but I'm being dead serious right now. Thanks Amy.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC)